


Star Wars and the Lost Child

by AgentCodywolf, Thee_Enchantress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thee_Enchantress/pseuds/Thee_Enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...three people share a destiny far greater than they could have ever imagined. Harry just wants to get off this dusty rock and finally show Dudley that he's not the only one good at flying. Hermione just wants to bring down the patriarchy, I mean, she just wants to destroy the Empire and return the galaxy to its former glory. Ron just wants to get paid and maybe finally get rid of his annoying copilots.Together they have to save the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars and the Lost Child

Neville scurried down the corridor with a shuffle. He couldn’t help the panicked look on his usually stoic face. Luna had taken off again. She had a nasty habit of disappearing right when something terrible was happening. Some of her screws had to be loose, that was the only reason behind her even more unusual erotic behavior. Maybe it was time to take her in for maintenance again. Heaven knows she was in need of one badly. Neville let out a sigh before he was shoved out of the way. Pressing up against the wall, he tried to stay out of the way of the officers as they ran around the ship.

The Empire had stopped them for some reason. It was quite puzzling for him; they were a simple Senate ship with a peace mission on behalf of Alderaan. To his knowledge, they had done nothing wrong to warrant the severity of this boarding. Yes the commander had denied them entrance and now the Empire was attacking them. But they were innocent of whatever they were being accused of, right?

His cybernetic brain kept running in circles and at this rate he would never find Luna. This was not good though, not good at all. His etiquette programing simply did not cover what to do in a situation like this. He had to find Luna; she would know what to do. So he continued to hurry through the chaos as the soldiers rushed to their battle stations. As he looked around, Neville still didn’t see a sign of Luna. Where could she have gone?

Shots could be heard, growing closer with every passing second. All around him people were screaming orders. Dodging into a side passageway, Neville took a few seconds to try and calm his overworked sensors.

Just then something white flashed out of the corner of his eyes. It was a cloaked figure and standing before them was Luna. The tiny, blond droid stood still with wide, blue eyes. The only time she ever stood still was when receiving a message to relay to someone else. He tried to get closer. Only something nearby crashed and the person shot up to look around frantically. The transmission was over and Luna began to trot away while the shrouded being hurried off in the opposite direction.

“Luna!” Neville cried after her, causing the other to pause if only for a moment. “I have been looking everywhere for you.” The preprogramed emotion of worry flared into his system. His mouth became pinched as his brows bunched together. She simply smiled up at him before taking off again. “Just where are you going? We need to do something!”

All she did was hum under her breath as she weaved her way through the swarm of people. Neville tried his best to keep up, bumping into others as he wobbled after her. After a while all he could see was the swish of her light blond hair acting as a homing beacon. 

Finally she came to a stop at the far end of the ship, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for him to reach her.

“What is going through that processor of yours,” he found himself exclaiming. 

Typically Neville was calm and collected; it was only when Luna acted out that he lost control over the human emotions that now lie dormant in his programing, feelings that should have died with him years ago.

In a flurry of motion, Luna smacked her hand against a panel hidden behind her, opening up to reveal an escape pod before twisting past him and kicking him into said pod. Neville landed on his front with an oomph. Luna waltzed in with a sleepy grin and immediately began the evacuation process.

“You could have asked me nicely to step in here,” he protested as he gathered himself off the floor of the pod. Luna shrugged her shoulders as she punched coordinates into the autopilot. “Here’s to hoping that no one saw that…”

~

Unbeknown to them, someone had witnessed their escape. The hood of her white cloak shrouded her features as she stood on the observation deck but strands of frizzy brown hair peeked out around her face.Her brown eyes watched the single pod race through the stars, away from the Tantive IV and into the atmosphere of Tatooine. They were the last hope she and her cause had. If they failed, all would be lost. Touching the cold glass she prayed to the Force to protect them and guide them.

“May the Force lead you swiftly from here and keep the Empire from finding you,” she whispered. 

She fled from the large window, hoping to pull the Empire's attention away from that side of the ship. Drawing the blaster from its hip holster, she readied herself for what lay ahead. She quickly made her way to the center walkways of the ship. The sound of battle was all around her as blusters ricocheted off the metal walls. Raising her own bluster to eye level, she walked through the last set of doors and into the heart of the fray. Strom Troops filled the narrow space. Without a pause she fired on them. But as one fell, two more soon took their place. There were simply too many Storm Troops for them to hold off and soon enough they were over taken.

As much as she would love to die fighting, she didn’t wish to spill anymore innocent blood. She dropped her blaster and raised her hands in surrender. Hands clasped before her, she was lead back to the bridge of her ship. Despite the death hanging around, she held her head high as she went in knowing who and what she was going to face. It was a short journey. `The doors opened automatic just as they neared them.

Standing before her was a tall man dressed completely in black. Not even his face was visible due to the black helmet and mask he wore. The dread and rage that seeped off of him chilled her to her bones. Whatever had happened to this man to make him this way had to have been horrible. She would not bow to him though. She was the daughter of a one of the most powerful senator’s in the Galaxy and was part of the senate herself. This man would not scare her into submission like he and the Empire had done to thousands already.

“Vorst,” she sneered, causing the man to turn to her.

“If it isn’t the Princess Hermione,” he mocked. It was a raspy voice came out of the ventilator; it was almost like a wheezing sound really. It made Hermione’s skin crawl. “I should have expected you were involved in this somehow.”

She took a step back, aghast, insulted by his accusations. “I do not know what you mean. I am on a peace mission for the Senate on the behalf of my father and Alderaan.”

With an intensity similar to a wild animal sulking its prey, Vorst came at her till he was standing right before her. “Which requires you to be all the way out here in the Outer Rim? I don’t believe that.”

“It is the truth!” Hermione claimed. “Why else would I be all the way out here with thieves and murders?” Her voice developed patronizing tone.

“Your part of the rebel army of course, it’s all so clear to me now.” He took a step back at the thought. “You play the part of a protector, advocating for peace when in reality it is war you wish for.”

“You’re the ones that’s twisted.” She found herself hollering suddenly, no longer able to control her emotions. “I am only a senator on a peace mission. You are the ones that are forcing everyone to bow down to you.”

“Lies!” he roared. His hand came close to making contact with her face as it swung past. She would’ve stumbled backwards if not for the Troopers holding her by her upper arms.

Ragged, harsh pants reached her ears. Even though his posture showed him to be calm, Vorst was anything but. The Force radiated off of him in waves of controlled rage. Hermione had heard rumors that Vorst had once been a Jedi before turning to the dark side, no one knew who he had been before becoming Darth Vorst though. One of her favorite pass times as a child was to look at the old records her father had been able to save of the Jedi Order of the Republic and their code. Remaining focused and calm was a big rule she had come across a lot, self-discipline. He was slipping and trying hard to stay above his emotions.

“Take her to the cells, I’ll deal with her later.” Vorst casted her aside as he turned his attention to the dust planet before them, Tatooine.

Hermione held her head high as she was led away from the bridge and to The Executor. She would not be broken by this, she would survive and crush them. As Hermione was placed in her cell, she wondered if Neville and Luna had made it to the surface of Tatooine safely.

~

The land had been had been hard. Neville had been flipped onto his head while Luna lay on her side. Both of them laid there for a few moments letting their processors catch up on their daring escape. Luna was counting themselves lucky that nothing had come after them but it was only a matter of time before the Empire sent probes to look for them. Vorst wouldn’t take any chances.

“I am never allowing you to be the pilot again…” Neville grumbled as he forced himself back up. 

Luna allowed herself to lay there for a little while longer as Neville attempted to force open the hatch door. The less her cyborg friend knew the safer he was. She would allow him to think whatever he wanted, hopefully he would never learn of what she had done.

“Well are you coming,” Neville inquired, staring down at her from outside.

She leapt to her feet and hopped out to land beside of the pod. With a look to each direction Luna quickly made up her mind on which way she would go, north. And without turning back to Neville, she walked on knowing he would trail after her like always.

“Where are you going?” Neville cried as he stumbled after her. Luna pointed towards the mountains that peeked up from the horizon. “There is nothing but rocks that way. I think going south would be a much better option for us.” Hands on her hips, she looked at him, daring him to defy her. “For once, I think you’re wrong! That crash must have damaged your circuits.” Rolling her eyes, she ignored his flabbergasting and went on. “I’m not going after you,” he cried after her. 

His cries soon vanished as she went on without a look back. It was better this way. The less Neville knew the safer he would be. The Princess had assigned the task to her and her alone. And alone she would complete it. Luna just had to get to him, the man they called Remus Lupin.

Meanwhile, Neville had reluctantly began his trek in the opposite direction. He wasn’t sure why, but something told him to go that way. He knew that he was an older model with many years of swiping his memory so he knew it couldn’t be past programing unless it was. A program or memory so deeply imbedded in his system that no scrubbing would ever truly rid him of it. He had seen it with Luna. Their owners, the Gangers, often made mention of the quirks that she had carried with her since her creation.

A loud rumble snuck up on him, jarring him out of his thought process. At first Neville didn’t see anything but sand. Then is slowly began to loom over him. It was slow moving, even slower than he was. But the size was what startled him. It had to be at least forty meters in length and was a rusty color from years of weather abuse. The treads rattled deeply as the great metal beast rolled closer.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled. 

He was surrounded by short little beings in brown hooded robes that seemed to pop out from nowhere. Jawas. They jabbered as they encircled him. Luckily he could understand them but they still made no sense to him as they talked in incomplete sentences. Electrically charged harpoons poked at him, forcing him to back up till he stood right next to the sandcrawler. The sea of Jawas parted as one came forward with a modified blaster. The tiny creature pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. Electricity overloaded his circuits before his body was forced to shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, we know...this piece is going to be a tricky one to write with everything that will be happening and how we want to reveal things. We are combining two massive Universes and trying to make them work together in away so that we stay as true to both as possible. It's going to be a long road and we really hope that you choose to stay with us on it's crazy journey!


End file.
